


Nightmare

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [17]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun finds himself in a sickening dream world
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for the RFA discord server drabble event: “There are so many worse things than death. Not to be loved or not to be able to love; that is worse.”

Jihyun was cold. 

He was standing in shadows, drowning in a starless night, and he was so very cold.

He reached out, searching, grasping, although at what he didn’t know. Just that whatever it was he needed it.

But there was nothing. Nothing but empty air and midnight darkness and a creeping loneliness that was beginning to suffocate him.

He was alone, wasn’t he? He was completely alone.

_ “Jihyun?” _

Words were ripped away on the darkened wind, and he found himself wandering through this unending night, still searching, still reaching out to something he couldn’t see.

_ “Jihyun-” _

He could have sworn he’d heard something, but then it was gone, nothing more than a phantom melting into the shadows.

Was he dead? Was he dying?

_ “Jihyun!” _

But no, this felt worse. This  _ was _ worse, much worse, than death would ever be.

This was an unending loneliness, a bone-deep cold. There was no one here, there was nothing. There was no light, no warmth, no sunshine to wash across his face and remind him that everything would be alright.

There was no love here. In this dark, shadowed hellscape there was no love, no-

“ _ JIHYUN!” _

He awoke with a start, his eyes flying open, the world a watery blur.

Hands cupped his face as he gasped, choking on air.

He coughed, breathing deeply, hands in his hair, stroking his face, a quiet voice whispering words he couldn’t quite make out.

Slowly, slowly, the room came into focus. The baby blue of the ceiling, bathed in the pale golden light of the nightlight, while silver moonbeams set the face hovering above his alight.

“Jihyun,” MC breathed, brushing his bangs from his sticky forehead. “Jihyun, you were having a nightmare.”

His breathing slowed, and he reached up, tangling his fingers in MC’s hair.

Warm. She was so warm. Like the morning sun, like a summer’s day. He could feel it washing over him, bathing him in her love as she continued to fuss over him.

He loved her, he loved her so much. And she loved him, too.

“Thank you for waking me,” he breathed, offering her a small smile as she leaned back against the cushions.

“Are you okay?” She asked, letting him nestle against her chest.

“With you,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, the nightmare fading away like mist, his heart brimming with love. “I am now.”


End file.
